Angelic Memories
by Black Jackal
Summary: [Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga] Jenna recounts her days when she first joined the group that ultimately made her what she was. JennaXDavid in chapters to come.
1. Chapter 1

Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga

Angelic Memories

Chapter 1: Were we started.

It all started back then. I was a young graduate starting out. Believing I could take on anything. Fresh out of college, fresh for the world to break apart. I was distant though. I guess it was because life taught me that people were a bit edgy toward the different, and I was very different.

I guess it was a joke at first. Coming in one day a girl and leaving a boy. I didn't care. My parents would tell me I was special. What bullshit that was. Special, more like a total freak. No one would want to play with the girl that's a boy too, a hermaphrodite. I guess at middle school I stopped. Besides it's much harder to put on the ruse of a boy when you have developing breasts. By high school the freak was a faded memory and since I moved to a college in another state I could just start anew. I decided to give up on the idea of socializing and went ahead and pursued my studies.

I guess pursuing my studies paying off in the end. I was top in all my classes and without friends I didn't have to bother with keeping up with them. Well after graduating top of my class I was asked to join a medical group that was studying Cuvier Syndrome. Why did I take the offer? It had nothing to do with me. No one I was close to was actually affected by it. I could probably go off and be an under-appreciated doctor. Well, I guess I took it to prove myself. I needed to prove myself to the world that so shunned me. So I packed up and went off for the research center in wherever.

When I arrived at the research center the next day I was greeted by an older woman. She looked around her late thirties. She had graying hair that lay flat but seem to spread as the reached down to shoulder length. She greeted me with a soft voice. "Hello, you must be Jenna. I am Arlene. I am the head of this project. It is a pleasure to meet you. Why don't you go acquaint with the others. They are in the next room." She left me alone afterwards. I went into the next room and appeared to be a cafeteria. There were four people. The tallest man had dark skin and short black hair and his nametag read Aron Erans. The shortest man had pale skin and hair, the opposite of the first one and his nametag read Shinji Kanewa. The Third man had glasses and blond hair and nametag read David Keystone. The only woman had long blond hair that she placed over her right shoulder and her nametag read Nancy Parkens. Shinji was the first to talk. "Konichiwa! I am Shinji, you call me Ji okay. I'm still little weak in English. What's you name?" A strange accent, I guess he's from Japan.

"I am Jenna." I didn't plan on giving my whole life to this guy.

"No more?" Ji asked.

"No more…" I can tell he was going to get on my nerves. The next person to talk was Nancy.

"Don't mind him. You'll learn to ignore him fast. I'm Nancy. That's Aron and that's David. You must have met Arlene, the director, right?" I nodded to the question. "Not much of a talker, are ya?" Indeed, I'm not. I left them to go to my own room. I felt tired, so I climbed into the stiff bed and went to sleep.

I didn't sleep well, but I suppose it was my first night. The first night of many. I herd knocking at my door. "Jenna, we are all gathering at the main room. Please get ready and be there soon." I didn't recognize the voice, David's voice, back then. I got ready and headed to the main room as instructed. Arlene greeted us when we arrived.

"It is great to see that all of you have decided to come and help the world. As we all know Cuvier Syndrome is caused by bad data, well this bad data can and will hurt the environment, and last I checked we needed that…Bah, I know a bad joke when I tell one. I just want to say thank you. I need young minds like you're since mine is getting old and withering to dust." Was she trying to be a terrible comedian? Why should the director bother with joking? It's seemed so unprofessional back then.


	2. Chapter 2

Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga

Angelic Memories

Chapter 2: Walls

I handed a few files to my subordinates. Planning an uprising takes time and well thought out effort. However, there are those times when I wish I didn't have to put up with all this crap. I feel, sometime, like I made myself a moat, but there is no black knight to keep away. No, everyone stays away. I'm a mad scientist that made a demonic virus with cannibalistic tendencies. I bet that would look good on a resume, but then again in the world I have planned there is no need for resumes. Anyway, I need a drink. If I'm going to be alone, can I be alone and drunk. Just for a little while?

For most teenagers, getting there first beer is like idiotic kind of right of passage. They can proudly say _I got drunk and puked on my parents. I'm grounded for a year but so the fuck what, I got drunk. I drank beer._ Well I never did drink until I joined the group studying Cuvier syndrome. I remember that day.

"Absolutely marvelous!" David said to himself as he watched another sample of DNA getting infected for the n-th time by the Cuvier syndrome. It annoyed me a little. He was so confident in himself, acting like the world was his oyster. Something I completely lacked. So for once, I asked.

"What's so damn marvelous?" I'm so cold.

"Just watching it happen of course. DNA turning to stone? It doesn't make sense at all, but it still happens. We don't even know why. All we know is that it involves the sun. How? Is it a new kind of cancer? It doesn't make sense, but here it is laughing at me like a little kid." Children are so stuck up.

"So if you don't understand something, you find it fascinating."

"Maybe I'm xenophile?"

"You're so weird." But I'm weirder.

"C'mon Jenna. If we are to cure it we need to figure out how it happens. Just take a look at it. Please." I hated the way he said please because it made me look at the damn sample. So I looked in and saw the process. I've seen it before, and probably have it recorded in my brain somewhere. The sample just turns to stone. Nothing else happens. I turned and looked at him.

"Happy now." I spat at him. "Nothing is going on other then petrifaction. The DNA stays the same."

"No it doesn't!" Arlene burst in followed by Shinji, Aron, and then Nancy. She placed a paper on an empty table and started to explain it. "The DNA pattern stays the same and that is true. Science taught us that the DNA pattern makes the organism. So what makes the DNA pattern!?"

"Adenine, Cytosine, Guanine, Thymine." I said, almost robotically.

"Well yah, but what makes that?"

"Elements." I said once again, annoyed.

"And what makes that?" Okay, she lost me. "Silence ehh?" I hate it when she says 'ehh.'

"Just answer us you old hag."

"Data!"

"Data?"

"Yes, a particle so small, it can only be described as data." I looked over the work she presented on the table. It's just a theory, but I can't think of a way to refute it. The idea of something so small had zero evidence. It's like saying that there's a flying elephant just because there is no proof there isn't a flying elephant.

"Where is your evidence?" I asked.

"Cuvier syndrome. Sunlight carries bad data that is usually filtered out in the atmosphere, but lately it hasn't been filtering so well and now we have bad data."

"How could that be happening? What can be happening to the atmosp-" I suddenly realized my answer. Global warming is having adverse effects on our atmosphere. I looked at her and knew she also had this same conclusion. She smiled back.

"Why don't we celebrate our victory with a drink? My treat." The whole room suddenly got a lot happier. Though for me, the idea of alcohol is something else. Getting drunk and letting down my barrier, my walls, and letting people look at the real me. Weak and fragile me. I didn't say a word, but I tried to sneak out, but a certain full-of-himself ass grabbed me as the others marched out for the alcohol.

"You don't strike me as a heavy drinker, but you don't strike me as someone who doesn't." Well then you're wrong.

"Oh really Dr. Phil. So what do I strike you as?"

"Someone who drinks and then cries themselves to drink because you're so lonely." I became enraged. I later realized he purposely egged me on just so I would chase him to the car. Trapped, I'm trapped. We pulled into the restaurant/bar.

We all sat to leach whatever meal we can out of this old graying woman. I didn't order any alcohol. "Jenna, are you trying to stay sober?" Nancy asked.

"Someone has to be the designated driver." I hastily replied.

"Oh don't worry about that. I'm driving." Arlene replied.

"Well I'll do it, you drink up. You deserve it." Of course everyone just froze at the idea of me being nice and doing favors. I'm the cold hearted bitch of the group. Brainless Shinji was so drunk he was talking a slurred Japanese (at least it sounded slurred) dialect, but I knew he was directing it at me. "What?" I opened my mouth and broke the silence.

David shoved a cup into my hand full of some alcoholic beverage. He smiled as he did it, an arrogant smile. "Drink up." Everyone laughed. I got angry. They're laughing at me…

_ha ha ha ha ha_

I lost it. "Shut up!" They all quickly shut there mouths. I stared at the damn drink and swallowed it in one gulp. "Happy now!" Anger seethed from me. My first drink, and it wasn't a pleasant one at all.


End file.
